


Making a Splash

by SkyeSears



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pool Party (League of Legends), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeSears/pseuds/SkyeSears
Summary: There's a new water slinger in town ready to show why she is the best
Kudos: 2
Collections: Skintober2020





	Making a Splash

It was a hot summer day and all of Valoran had gathered at the local pool to cool off. The sun was blearing down but the pool was still filled with the sounds of happy kids, relaxing parents, and the splashes of people at play. Every year the Valoran Public Pool holds a no holds barred water gun fight and for the past 6 years the championship has gone back and forth between two people. Miss Fortune and Caitlyn were the undisputed best in water-slinging game and everyone in the pool knew it. This came with all the prestige and perks you could think of, the two were the queens of the splash. It was a normal Friday afternoon, Miss Fortune was sunbathing on a beach chair next to the pool as Caitlyn floated across the water on an inflatable raft with an umbrella. All was peaceful until the slapping sound of feet on wet tiled floor echoed out of the change room and the clunking of heavy plastic guns filled with water. In one moment the atmosphere changed as Jinx stepped out.  
"I heard there were some so called water gun masters who needed to be put in their place!" Jinx let out a loud maniacal laugh as hefted her Super Spinner Xploderz Minigun with one hand and her Big Blaster Soakzooka with the other. Her small Squirt Shot water pistol hung clipped to her one piece swimsuit as water balloon traps jiggled while strapped to her legs.

"Looks like we have a challenger her Sarah." Caitlyn called out as she started to paddle her way to the edge of the pool.  
"Are you sure you're up for the challenge?" Miss Fortune asked, pulling her sunglasses down and shooting Jinx a smile  
"UH DUH!" Jinx yelled out "Are you sure you're up for this?" Jinx yelled as she turned to point her Soakzooka at Miss Fortune. "Get wet!" She yelled out as she pulled the trigger and the Soakzooka launched a whirling ball of water directly at Miss Fortune. In a instant Miss Fortune jumped from her chair, kicking it over and hiding behind it as the water crashed against it.   
"We got a live one here!" Miss Fortune yelled to Caitlyn who was still paddling to her water sniper sitting on the edge of the pool.  
"Don't think so hat!" Jinx mocked as she switched to her minigun, the barrels spinning up ready to rapid fire water shots. Caitlyn reaches her gun just in time to hear Jinx's minigun start to fire off shot and shot of water. Thinking quickly Caitlyn grabs the umbrella and holds it in front of her. Splash after splash slams into Caitlyn's umbrella keeping her dry but pushing her back with each hit sending her flying across the pool all the way to the other end.  
"I got your back Cait!" Miss Fortune yelled, grabbing her dual water pistols and vaulting over the overturned chair.  
"Not so fast!" Jinx laughed as she pulled the water balloons from her legs and slid them across the ground in front of Miss Fortune. As they slid into position Miss Fortune did her best to dance and dodge the many traps at her feet. One wrong step has her slipping on a puddle of water cause her fall and pop a number of the traps soaking her.  
"Your loss won't be in vain Sarah!" Caitlyn calls out from the other side of the pool. Aiming her Squirt Sniper directly at Jinx she pulls the trigger letting loose a shot of water.  
"Got ya'" Jinx laughs out loud  
"I don't think so!" she cries out as lifts up a nearby child letting him take the shot for her. "Thanks a lot kid!" She says as she tosses the boy into the pool.  
"Now get a load of this!" A wild smile spreads across her face as takes her last remaining water balloon, larger then the rest, and jams it into the nozzle of the Soakzooka  
"Bye bye!' She yells out as she pulls the trigger launching a water balloon-zoka shot directly at Caitlyn. It explodes into a glorious wave that splashes over half the pool, soaking Caitlyn to the bone.

After the riotous scene Jinx caused she was swiftly kicked out of the local pool.  
"What do you mean! That's totally unfair!" Jinx yelled at the manager of the pool.  
"Sorry but we can't allow you to join the water gun tourny next week. That was just chaos." The manager says shaking his head.  
"Oh I see how it is. I beat your little poster girls and now all of a sudden I can't play anymore!" Jinx yelled louder, stomping up and down. Caitlyn and Miss Fortune exit the pool together after having dried off. They head over to Jinx as she's arguing with the manager.  
"Hey there sunshine." Miss Fortune says to Jinx patting her on the back.  
"Oh come to gloat about you LOSING!" Jinx says sticking out her tongue at the pair. Caitlyn laughs  
"Actually, we want to let you know one of us is going to win that championship and when we do you're getting the trophy." Jinx's face freezes in confusing   
"Wuh huh?" Miss Fortune smiles at her.  
"You deserve to get the prize, you soaked us good." Miss Fortune laughed as she pulled Caitlyn into a side hug. Jinx smiled as she pulled to two into a big bear hug.  
"Awww you guys are the best!"


End file.
